


A very big Christmas tree

by Swanqsposts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqsposts/pseuds/Swanqsposts
Summary: Emma wants to give Henry the best Christmas ever. But maybe she goes a little overboard while picking the perfect tree.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 50
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	A very big Christmas tree

“Emma, I don’t think that’s going to fit inside our house.” Regina said, eyeing the christmas tree with a wary look on her face.

“It will, you’ll see. If we take a smaller one, it won’t be as fun to decorate. Besides, Henry wanted the biggest tree possible and we agreed that we would do everything he asked for this Christmas.” Emma answered.

“You do realize that he only wants a big tree, so he can brag about it to his friends don’t you?” Regina asked her. She had indeed agreed to give Henry everything he wanted for Christmas, but it had to stay within the limits of the reasonable.

“Well yes, he’s just like every other kid. Oh come on, Regina, it will look great in our house and Henry will be delighted.” Emma pleaded and she looked at Regina with her puppy eyes, she knew her wife couldn’t resist.

“Okay, whatever you want.” Regina sighed, feigning annoyance at the blonde. Secretly, she loved the enthusiasm her wife had for this holiday, but she would never admit that out loud.

“Yes, thanks Gina!” Emma kissed Regina’s cheek. They called the store worker and told him they would take this tree and he helped Emma put it on the roof of her car.

On their way home, Emma called her best friend David so he could help her drag the tree inside the house, because even if she was stronger than most women, she wasn’t that strong. And she didn’t want her wife scolding her because she was pushing her limits.

So, when they arrived home, David was waiting for them. Together they pulled the tree from the car and to the entrance of the house. Everything went fine, until the tree had to fit through the door. Just like Regina had predicted it was way too big. There was no way that tree would ever fit through the door without sawing off a few branches. And really, that was not an option.

“What do we do now?” David asked, wondering how they were going to solve that problem. He could see that his best friend was still determined to get the tree inside the house.

“Maybe we could tie a net around it to make it smaller?” Emma wondered out loud.

“First of all, I don’t know about you, but I don’t have something like that and secondly, we would only manage to break the branches off and then all our efforts will have been for nothing.”

“Well, we have to find a solution David, I promised Henry I would find him the biggest tree possible.” Emma was getting a little hopeless.

“Technically, you did find the biggest tree Emma. It”s so big, it doesn’t even fit in your house.” David chuckled, trying to add a little levity to the situation.

“That’s not funny.” Emma sighed. “I just wanted to give him a Christmas he would never forget.

I never had Christmas gifts of Christmas parties for that matter when I was a kid until I came to Storybrooke and met Regina. Every year on Christmas, the city would light up, the people would get cheery and families would walk around, basking in a kind of excitement I never really understood and I would just wonder why the most wonderful time of the year didn’t feel wonderful at all for me. Christmas and the holidays were always the time of the year where I felt most lonely and I hated it. It wasn’t even about not getting gifts, but I saw everyone at school celebrating with a family, while I had to go to a group home at the end of the day and I would be all alone.

And then I met Regina, and she introduced me to the wonders of Christmas. For the first time, I actually felt the magic all the books were talking about when they talked about Christmas spirit. And she made me feel how wonderful it was to actually have someone to spend the holidays with. And then I met you and Mary-Margaret and we started celebrating Christmas together and it was the first time I felt like I had a family.

When Regina and I found out she was pregnant with Henry, I promised myself that he would never feel the same awful feelings I felt during the holiday season. Each Christmas would be a celebration and he would be loved and he would get more presents than he knew what to do with. And our tree would be lit every year, being a mirror to our happiness. And our house would be the most beautifully decorated house from the neighbourhood. Because I would make sure that for him, Christmus was the most magical time of the year.

Previous years, it didn’t really matter if that was really the case, because he was too small to remember, but we managed it anyway. And now is the first time he will be able to remember it and I can’t even give him a Christmas tree because I fucked it all up.” Emma was close to tears now and she sat down on the front porch with her head in her hands, feeling awfully guilty about it all.

At that moment, Regina came out of the house after having baked a chocolate cake for when Henry came home. She saw Emma sitting on the porch and immediately kneeled down next to her.

“What’s wrong my love?” She asked.

“You were right. The tree is too big and it doesn’t fit through the door. And it”s too late to go get another one and when Henry comes home, he’s expecting a Christmas tree and I don’t know how to tell him that he won’t get one because I fucked it up.” At that, Emma started sobbing heavily.

“Hey, hey Emma, it’s okay, we’ll find a solution all right? I promise you, we’ll find something.You didn’t fuck anything up Emma, it will all be okay, you’ll see.” Regina tried to soothe her. “Now come on, we’re going to get Henry from kindergarten and we’ll figure something out on the way.”

But they didn’t. When they arrived at the school to pick Henry up, they hadn’t found anything to fix the problem and Regina could see Emma’s shoulders slumping in disappointment. 

Henry came running to his mothers, excited to be finished with school. He knew he would get to decorate the Christmas tree when he came home and he couldn’t wait to see how big it would be. His friends had bragged the whole day that their tree would be bigger, but he was convinced his moms wouldn’t let that happen. They were like Superwoman and they could do everything.

On the way home, he chatted on and on to his mothers about his day at school and when that was done, he started grilling Regina about the chocolate cake she had promised him. He didn’t notice that his other mother was suspiciously quiet.

When his brunette mother parked the car in the driveway, he hurried to get out and when he did, the first thing he noticed was the enormous tree standing in front of the house. He smiled, there was no way his friends would have a bigger tree than this one.

“Wow,” he said, amazed. “This is going to be the best Christmas ever!” He grinned at his mothers.

“Henry, there’s chocolate cake inside,” Regina told him. He immediately ran inside to eat his snack.

“What are we going to do now? Did you see how his face lit up?” Emma whined desperately. She couldn’t disappoint Henry, she just couldn’t.

“Why don’t we just leave the tree outside? We’ll decorate it out here; it’ll be quite a sight and we’ll just put his gifts by the nearest window instead of under the tree.” Regina suggested. The tree would never fit inside, but she still wanted to save Christmas.

“I suppose it’s the only way.” Emma sighed. “But can you please tell Henry? I’m not sure I know how to explain to him that I ruined Christmas.”

“Of course, my love.” Regina kissed Emma’s cheek and they went inside to find Henry, who had eaten way too much cake already.

“Henry, dear, are you quite done eating? You’ll get a stomach ache if you continue eating food like your mother does.” Regina told him. “Come on, we’re going to decorate our Christmas tree.”

“Is mama not going to bring the tree in the house first?” He asked.

“No, sweetie, the tree is a little bit too tall for our house. But we’re going to decorate him outside and Santa will see our tree from far away and he’ll know Prince Henry lives here and where he has to put your gifts.” Regina answered him. She was quite proud of the story she just had made up. Emma was looking at her with pride in her eyes, so that was a bonus too.

“Can we put the tree next to Thomas the snowman, mommy?” He wondered. Thomas was a snowman he had built with his mothers the previous weekend.

“Of course we can.” Emma chimed in on their conversation. Maybe this wouldn’t turn out so bad after all.

The little family went outside and started decorating the tree. Regina made everyone hot chocolate and when she came back, Emma was sitting on the porch, looking at Henry with twinkles in her eyes.

“Do you think I ruined it for him?” Emma asked her, when Regina handed her her warm mug.

“Are you kidding me? He got the biggest Christmas tree he’s ever seen. My love, look at him? Does he really look unhappy to you? This is the best Christmas present he could ever get. He’s never going to forget this magic and it’s thanks to you.” 

Emma laid her head on her wife’s shoulder. Maybe her wife was right. Maybe she hadn’t ruined Christmas for her family. After all, she didn’t feel any disappointment coming from her family, only love and that was the only thing she had longed for. 


End file.
